Satellite television has become increasingly popular due to its wide variety of programming. Entertainment in automobiles such as DVD players has also become increasingly popular. It would be desirable to provide a satellite television system for a vehicle so that the wide variety of programming may be enjoyed by the rear passengers.
Typical satellite systems include a receiving device that is used to receive satellite signals from the satellites and convert them to a usable format for playback on a television or monitor. In conventional home-based systems a telephone wire is coupled to the satellite receiving device to provide a return path back to the business controller. Mobile receiving devices are not connected to a hard-wired line due to mobility and thus the full functionality of a home-based system, as well as the business opportunity, may be lost in a mobile function.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a system and method for increasing the functions of a mobile receiving device.